Their Story Season 2
by GryffindorLover1597
Summary: This is a continuation of Sami and Ryder Davis' lives. Now they face the Kanima and Derek's new pack with their boyfriends, Scott and Stiles, and their best friend, Allison; not to mention Lydia. Scott/OC Stiles/OC Please read and Review!
1. Omega

**I'm back! So here's the sequel to Their Story. Yay! I'm really happy that a lot of you liked Their Story.**

**I've decided to change things up, but you'll find out later on. so sit back, relax, and read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, but Ryder, Sami, their dad, and any other unrecognizable character are mine**

* * *

Chapter 1 Omega

**NO POV**

"Ooh…" Stiles mumbled. Of course, he was talking in his sleep. "Just like that. No, no, you first." The nurse nearby just so happened to be Melissa McCall, Scott's mom. "Me first?"

Samantha "Sami" Davis, Stiles' girlfriend, came into the waiting room to see Stiles spread out on three chairs, asleep. She giggled as the door to Lydia's room opened and Mr. Martin walked out. He, too, had noticed Stiles.

"He's been here all night?" he asked Mrs. McCall.

"He's been here all weekend," she said.

"You're dirty," Stiles said as the cleaning lady was grabbing the garbage bag from the garbage can. Then he gave a kiss before actually waking up. Sami was laughing. "Uh… Hey, Sami."

"Hi, Stiles." She gave him a kiss.

"So where's Ryder? I thought she'd tag along with you."

"Well, after everything that happened, Dad's not too keen about Ryder hanging around Scott right now, so they're sneaking around for a bit. Right now, Scott should be in Ryder's room, well, my bedroom too, making out probably."

"Okay, that's too much information."

"Sorry."

* * *

It was a very intense make out session Ryder and Scott were having. Both of them had no shirt on and they ended up knocking over a picture of Ryder and Scott.

"Sorry," Scott said. They laughed.

"Don't worry about it," Ryder said. "I'll clean it up later." They continued kissing until they rolled off the other side of the bed.

"Okay, that was your fault."

Ryder laughed. "Sorry."

Scott sat up. "Do the back wheels on the minivan squeak?"

Ryder sat up. "Yeah."

"Then we're dead."

"Oh, my God. Hurry. Hurry." Scott escaped through the window. The door opened and Mr. Davis walked in. "Hey, Dad. You need something?"

"I have a surprise for you downstairs. Where's your sister?"

"Probably at the hospital with Stiles."

"I think I'm gonna have to give that boy a talk."

"Well, I wouldn't tell him you'd shoot him with wolfsbane bullets, because he'd probably enjoy that to some degree."

Mr. Davis chuckled. "You're probably right." Then he sighed. "You know it's for your own good. After what happened, I just don't want to lose you."

"I know, Dad. I believe you."

Mr. Davis sat down on the bed next to Ryder. "I know you love Scott. You look at him the same way I used to look at your mother and I know he loves you. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know, Dad, really. I know."

"Good." He stood up. "Now downstairs." He stopped at the door. "And tell Scott to go home." Ryder stared at him with a surprised look on her face. "Nothing gets by me, sweetheart."

"Does this mean I don't have to sneak around anymore?" Ryder asked.

"Yes." Then he left. Ryder chuckled before heading to the window.

"I thought for a second we were gonna be in some serious trouble," she said.

"So did I," said Scott. "I'll call you later."

"Okay." They shared a kiss before Scott left.

* * *

Sami walked over to Stiles, who was pressing the button repeatedly on the vending machine at the hospital.

"I don't think that's helping you much," she said.

"I know." Then he tried banging on it, but that didn't help. Then he tried rocking it. "Just… Ah!" He let the machine go. "That's not gonna work." He pulled the machine forward and it fell to the floor, shattering the glass.

"Good going, Stiles." Then they heard a scream.

"Lydia?" Stiles said before he and Sami ran to Lydia's room. "Lydia!"

"What the hell was that?" Mrs. McCall asked as she and Mr. Martin ran for the door.

"Lydia?" Mr. Martin said.

They entered the room, though the bed was empty. They went into the bathroom, though that was also empty. The shower was going, but Lydia was nowhere to be found. Mrs. McCall shut the water off. Then Sami and Stiles noticed the open window.

"Oh, this is bad," Sami muttered.

* * *

"Naked?" Sheriff Stilinski asked Mr. Martin and Mrs. McCall. "As in, nude?"

"I'm pretty sure they mean the same thing, but, yes, as far as we know, she left here clothing-optional," Mrs. McCall said.

"All right, you checked the whole hospital, right?"

"Every last corner."

"Nothing suspicious."

"Nothing. She just took off." Mr. Martin nodded in agreement.

Sheriff Stilinski looked to a fellow officer. "All right, let's get an APB out on a 16-year-old redhead. Any other descriptors?"

"5'3", green eyes, fair-skinned, and her hair is actually strawberry blonde," Stiles said, walking up to them with Sami right next to him. Normally, this would concern Sami, but Lydia could be in serious trouble, which she didn't want.

"Is that right?"

"Yeah." Sheriff Stilinski grabbed him in the back of the neck and led him away from the group. "Ah!"

"Come here. What the hell are you still doing here?"

"Um… Providing moral support?"

"Uh-huh. How 'bout you provide your ass back home, where you should be."

"Okay, I can do that too. Mmm."

"Yeah." Sheriff Stilinski let go of Stiles, who grabbed Sami's hand and led her out of the hospital and to the jeep, where Scott was in the passenger seat.

Sami and Stiles got in. Stiles handed Scott the bloody hospital gown.

"This is the one she was just wearing?" Scott asked. Stiles sighed. "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt her. Not again."

"All right, just shove the thing in your face and let's find her." Stiles started the engine, turning on the head lights. Allison and Ryder appeared in front of them. "Wow!" The two walked to the passenger side.

"What're you doing here?" Scott asked Allison, remembering her dad didn't want them to be friends. "Someone's gonna see us."

"I don't care, she is my best friend, and we need to find her before they do," Allison said.

"I can find her before the cops can."

"How about before my father does?"

"He knows?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah. I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in two SUVs before I picked up Ryder."

"Search party," Scott said.

"More like a hunting party," Ryder corrected.

"Get in." The two climbed into the back. Stile pulled out the parking space and drove on.

"All right, but if she's turning, would they actually kill her?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know," Allison said. "They won't tell me anything. Okay, all they say is, 'We'll talk after Kate's funeral, when they others get here.'"

"What others?"

"I don't… They won't tell me that, either."

"Okay, your family's got some serious communication issues to work on. Scott, are we going the right way?"

Scott, who had his head out the window, sniffing to see what way Lydia went, said, "Take the next right!" Stiles turned right.

"I told my dad before Allison and I left my house," Ryder said. "He said he'd try to slow them down as best he could."

"What about Buddy and Kylie?" Sami asked. "Who's watching them?"

"You see, Aunt Reyna and Nathan are gonna be living in our guest room until they find a house of their own."

Sami groaned. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"What's so bad about your aunt and cousin?" Allison asked.

"We'll tell you when we're not looking for our naked friend," Sami said. Allison nodded in agreement as Stiles continued to drive.

* * *

Finally, Stiles stopped and they got out. The Hale house came into view.

"She came here?" Stiles asked. "You sure?"

"Yeah, this is where the scent leads," Scott said. They walked a bit closer.

"All right, but has Lydia ever been here?"

"Not with me," Allison said. Stiles and Sami continued walking while the others trailed behind. "Maybe she came here on instinct, like she was looking for Derek."

"You mean, looking for an Alpha," Scott said.

"Wolves need a pack, right?"

"Not all of them."

"But would she have been drawn to an Alpha?" Ryder asked, seeing where Allison was going.

"Is it an instinct to be part of a pack?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, we're stronger in packs," Scott said.

"Like strength in numbers."

"No, like, literally stronger, faster, better in every way."

"That's the same for an Alpha?"

Scott nodded. "That'll make Derek stronger too."

"Which may or may not be a bad thing," Ryder said. "We have yet to determine that."

"Whoa!" Stiles said from somewhere behind them. "Hey, look at this. You see this?" Allison and Ryder walked over to where Sami and Stiles were. Stiles had some sort of wire in his hand. "I think it's a tripwire." Stiles lifted it up with his finger, but as far as they knew, nothing happened.

"Stiles," Scott said from behind them.

"Yeah, buddy?" They looked at Scott and saw the predicament. "Oh." Scott was hanging upside down by one ankle.

"Next time you see a tripwire. Don't trip it."

"Yeah, noted."

They started walking to Scott, but he said, "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Someone's coming. Hide. Go!" Sami, Ryder, Allison, and Stiles quickly ran out of sight.

Mr. Argent and his hunter friends walked toward Scott, but only Mr. Argent knelt in front of Scott.

"Scott?" Mr. Argent said.

"Mr. Argent," said Scott.

"How are you doing?"

"Good. You know, just hangin' out. Is this one of yours? It's good. Nice design. Very constricting."

"What are you doing here, Scott?"

"Looking for my friend."

"That's right. Lydia's in your group now, isn't she? Part of the clique? Is that the word you use? Or is there another way to put it? Part of your pack?"

"Actually, clique sounds about right to me."

"I hope so. 'Cause I know she's a friend of Allison's, and one special circumstance, such as yourself… One, I can handle. Not two."

"No," Scott whispered.

"Scott, do you know what a hemicorporectomy is?"

"I have a feeling I don't want to."

"A medical term for amputating somebody at the waist. Cutting them in half. Takes such a tremendous amount of strength to cut through tissue and bone like that. Let's hope a demonstration never becomes necessary."

Then Mr. Argent got up and walked away with his hunter friends. The others got out of their hiding place and walked over Scott.

"You okay?" Allison asked.

"It's just another life-threatening conversation with your dad," he said.

"Stiles, help me with this," Ryder said, going over to the mechanism of the trip wire. They heard a thud, so they turned around and saw Scott on his feet.

"Thanks. But I think I got it," he said.

"Yeah," Stiles said.

"Huh," said Ryder with a smile.

Scott started walking to the house before turning to the others and nudged his head at the house with a smile. "Comin'?"

Ryder smiled as they followed him to the house.

* * *

**Ryder's POV**

"She ate the liver?" Scott asked as him, me, Sami, and Stiles walked to the school building.

"No, I didn't say she ate the liver," Stiles said. "I just said it was missing. And you know what? Even if she did, so what? It's the most nutritious part of the body."

"I never ate anyone's liver."

"Yeah, right, 'cause when it comes to werewolves, you're a real model of self-control. Actually, wait. Hold on." We stopped on the stairs. "You're the test case for this, so we should be going over what happened to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, like what was going through your mind when you were turning, you know? What were you drawn to?"

"Allison, when I had a crush on her. Now it's Ryder."

"Okay, nothing else? Seriously?"

"Nothing else mattered at the time. But, not, that's good, right? 'Cause the night that Lydia got bit, she was with you."

Stiles sighed. "Yeah, but she was looking for Jackson." We looked as Jackson pulled his Porsche into a parking space.

* * *

"Let's go!" Coach Finstock said. "I have an announcement to make. Gather round. Quicker!" The guys got around Coach. "Danny, put a shirt on. Stilinski, that means you!" Sami looked at Stiles, who was behind the other guys. "Let's go, gather round. Listen up. Police are asking for help on a missing child advisory. It's a sick girl, roaming around, totally naked." Some guys laughed or wolf whistled. "Now, it's supposed to get below 40 degrees tonight. I don't know about you, but the last time it was that cold and I was running around naked… I lost a testicle to exposure. Now, I don't want the same thing happening to some innocent girl. So police are organizing search parties for tonight." Coach put the sheet of paper on the wall. "Sigh up, find the missing girl, you get an automatic 'A' in my classes." Players cheered, causing Sami and I to roll our eyes.

Of course, Scott, Stiles, Sami, and I weren't near the signup sheet. We were talking to Jackson.

"If Lydia wants to take a naked hike in the woods, why should I care?" he asked.

"Because we have a pretty good idea that she might be…" Scott said. "You know, turning."

"Turning?"

"Yeah, I said. "Turning."

"Into…" Can you believe this guy?

"A unicorn," Stiles said. "What do you think, dumbass?"

"Well, I think that if Lydia's turning, she's not the one that's gonna need help."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"Oh, god, you've got it all backwards, McCall. When I was with Lydia, you should have seen the scratch marks she left on me. What do you think she's gonna do with a set of real claws?" He chuckled before pushing his way through us.

"This is bad," Sami said.

"Oh, yeah," I agreed.

* * *

**Sami's POV**

Mr. Harris set out our quiz papers. Scott sat in front of Stiles, Ryder sat next to Stiles, and I sat in front of Ryder.

"All right, it's causing me severe mental anguish to say this, but he's right," Stiles said.

"I know," Scott said.

"What if the next body part she steals is from someone who's still alive?"

"This is a pop quiz, Mr. Stilinski," Mr. Harris said. "If I hear you voice again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career."

"Can you do that?" Stiles asked.

"Well, there it is again. Your voice. Triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently. I'll see you at 3:00 for detention." Scott looked back at Stiles. "You too, Mr. McCall?"

"No, sir," Scott said. Then Jackson left class because he had a bad nose bleed.

* * *

I was walking down the hall when I overhead some girls talking about Allison's aunt while looking at her. So I did was any other friend would do, I walked over to them.

"Why don't you just shut up?" I said. "You don't have any right to be talking trash about someone when you don't know the full story."

"Oh, and I bet you do?" one asked.

"Well, even if I did, I wouldn't telling you." I walked over to Allison as she slammed her locker shut. Then we walked down the hall. "I know you hate feeling like someone needs to look out for you, but that's what best friends do and I wouldn't let them talk about one of my best friends like that."

"Thanks, Sami," she said. She looked like she was going to cry. I gave her a hug without trying to wrinkle her dress.

"Any time. And it looks like Scott wants to give you a few words, so I'll let you go. I'll be there for you, at the funeral. Ryder and I are gonna be there for you."

I walked down the hall, giving her a reassuring smile.

* * *

Man, it was hard getting into the cemetery with all those cameras. So Ryder came up with the idea to sneak around the back.

"Hey," Ryder and I said to the Argents.

"Hello, girls," Mrs. Argent said.

"We're really sorry," I said.

"We know what it's like losing a family member," Ryder added.

"Thank you," Mr. Argent said. My sister and I nodded before giving Allison a hug.

Then we saw some old guy, probably a relative, crush a guy's memory card to his camera. The kid had to be our age. I think he even went to school with us.

"Christopher," the old man greeted Mr. Argent.

"Gerard," Mr. Argent said as they briefly hugged. Then Gerard kissed both of Mrs. Argent's cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

Then Gerard looked at Allison. "Do you remember me?" She nodded slightly. They looked to the right before looking at each other again. "Considering I haven't seen you since you were three, I don't suppose I can assume you'd call me Grandpa. So if it's comfortable, call me Gerard for the time being. But I'd prefer Grandpa." Then he took a seat next to Allison.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Scott behind a statue, waving at Allison. I turned to my sister and whispered, "Scott and Stiles are hiding behind that statue over there." She nodded.

* * *

After the funeral, we got a text from the boys explaining what they were doing, so Ryder and I met with them and checked it out.

We got down and hid behind a small hump in the ground.

"What the hell is Lydia doing?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know," said Scott.

"What kept you from doing that, was it Allison and Ryder?"

"I hope so."

"Do you need to get closer?"

Scott sniffed the air. "No, I got it."

"Want someone to go with you?" Ryder asked.

"No, stay with Stiles. I don't want you getting hurt."

She huffed. "All right. Just be careful, and find Lydia."

"I will." He quickly gave Ryder a kiss before heading out.

* * *

**Ryder's POV**

So we got caught by Sheriff Stilinski and now we were trying to explain ourselves to him.

"Just…" Stiles said, looking off somewhere. "Lydia?" I looked too, as did Sami.

"Lydia?" the two of us said, seeing her shivering figure.

"Lydia!" Stiles, Sami, and I shouted. Sheriff Stilinski turned to her.

"Well… Is anyone gonna get me a coat?" she asked. She held out her arms, no longer covering her breasts. Sami covered Stiles' eyes while I took off my jacket and covered Lydia with it.

"Here, Lydia," I said gently. Then I thought of something.

If Scott caught the scent of whoever attacked the ambulance, then it could've been Lydia, because he would've come back. And if it wasn't Lydia who attacked the ambulance, what did?

* * *

**There's chapter one. So Ryder and Sami's aunt and cousin come to live with the Davis family until they have a place of their own. They'll be introduced sometime in the next chapter or so.**

**I hope you loved this chapter as much as I loved typing it. So please read and review!**


	2. Shape Shifted

**Hello everyone! Here's the latest chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, but Ryder, Sami, the Davis family, Nathan, and Reyna belong to me**

* * *

Chapter 2 Shape Shifted

**Sami's POV**

My phone chimed while my family and I were hanging out in the living room.

"Who's that?" Nathan asked mockingly. His brown eyes shined with mischief. "Your boyfriend?" I rolled my eyes as Ryder hit him. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot," she said. "What else is new?"

I looked at the text Stiles sent me. 'Dad's working. Wanna go somewhere?'

I smiled as I texted back 'Yes'. Then he said he'd be over in five minutes. I went upstairs and grabbed my coat before coming back down.

"Where are you going?" Dad asked.

"Stiles and I are gonna hang out," I answered before someone honked their horn from outside. "And that's him."

"Tell him I said hey," Ryder said.

"Okay." I walked out to the jeep. "Hey."

"Hey," he said back.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe someplace peaceful and quiet where it's only the two of us."

"I'd like that."

"I thought you would." Stiles pulled in front of the park. "The park?"

"Well, it is peaceful and quiet considering this time of night. And we're gonna be of the very few that's there."

I smiled as we got out. I grabbed Stiles' hand and laced our fingers together.

"So how're things with your aunt and cousin?" Stiles asked after walking around a bit. "When's he starting school?"

"Tomorrow," I said. "And everything's all right, I guess."

"You never told me what's wrong about them?"

"Well… Aunt Reyna's okay, but she's too critical and has to be involved in pretty much everything. Reyna just has to make comment about everything I do or what Ryder does."

"Why just you two?"

"Because we're older than Buddy and Kylie. They're just kids, so they're allowed to make a bunch of mistakes."

"What about your cousin?"

"Don't get me started on Nathan. He's so obnoxious. He pretty much hits on every girl known to man. I guarantee he'll be flirting, or at least, trying to flirt, with Allison and Lydia. Plus, he's always making comments about my love life or Ryder's, and we just want to duct tape his mouth shut."

"That's not a good thing."

"No, it isn't. So I'm warning you about tomorrow."

Stiles chuckled. "I'll keep it in mind." Then it started pouring.

I groaned. "Really?"

"At least one good thing can come out of this," Stiles said.

"What's that?" His lips gently pressed against mine. My eyes fluttered shut and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Stiles' arms wrapped around my waist and pulled my body closer to his.

Then he pulled away and smiled. "I can say I got to kiss you in the rain."

I smiled too. "Kissing in the rain is on my bucket list."

"We should get home before we get sick."

"Right." We went back to the jeep and Stiles drove me home.

"You know, for the first date we've ever had, this was the best," I said, turning to Stiles. "Thanks, Stiles."

"You're welcome. So I'll be giving you and Ryder a ride in the morning?"

"Sorry, but Reyna's giving us a ride since Nathan's starting tomorrow. She insisted on driving us. But you can give us a ride home."

"No problem."

I gave him a kiss. "Thanks. See ya tomorrow, Stiles."

"Bye."

I smiled as I got out of the jeep and headed inside.

* * *

**NO POV**

"I'm serious. It's not like the last full moon," Scott said to Stiles. "I don't feel the same."

"Oh, does that include the urge to maim and kill people like me?" Stiles asked as they entered the locker room.

"I swear I don't have the urge to maim and kill you."

"You know, you say that now, but then the full moon goes up and out come the fangs and the claws and there's a lot of howling and screaming and running everywhere, okay? And it's very stressful on me, and so yes, the girls and I are still locking you up."

"Okay, fine. But I do think I'm in more control now. Especially since my friendship with Allison is good now and things are going great with Ryder."

"Okay, I'm aware of how great things are with Ryder."

"They're really great."

"I… Thank you, I know."

"I mean, like, really great."

"All right, I get it! Just please shut the hell up before I have the urge to maim and kill myself."

"All right, did you get something better than handcuffs this time?"

"Yeah, much better." Stiles opened his locker and chains started falling out. Guys in the locker room were now staring, and even the coach came over. Finally, the very long chain was on the floor.

"Part of me wants to ask," Coach said. "The other part says knowing will be more disturbing than anything I could ever imagine. So… I'm gonna walk away."

"That's good," Stiles said. "That's a wise choice, Coach." Stiles, Scott, and the girls, who came in while the coach was talking, got down to pick up the chains. Then Stiles, Ryder, and Sami noticed the look on Scott's face and him looking around.

"You okay?" Stile asked. Scott didn't answer. "Scott." He looked at them.

"There's another," Scott said. "In here, right now."

"Another what?"

"Another werewolf."

* * *

**Ryder's POV**

"It's kind of like another scent, but I couldn't tell who it was," Scott told us as we sat down on the bleachers, the boys being in front of me and Sami.

"What if you can get him one-on-one?" Stiles asked. "Would that help?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I think I got an idea." Then he ran off somewhere.

"Should we be worried?" Sami asked.

"Probably," I replied. Then Stiles came running back with one of the goalie sticks.

"I told Coach you're switching with Danny for the day," he said, giving Scott the stick.

"But I hate playing goal," Scott said.

"Remember when I said I had an idea? This is the idea."

"Oh."

"There we go."

"What's the idea?"

"You're lucky he's cute," Sami told me. I nodded.

"I seriously don't understand how you survive without me sometimes," Stiles said.

"That's what I'm for," I told him as the whistle blew.

"Let's go!" Coach said. "Line it up!"

The guys got onto the field. When Coach threw the ball to another player, Scott just ran out and tackled him. Did he just sniff him?

"Please tell me this isn't part of the plan," I said to my sister.

"I'd be lying if I told you that," she said. Then Scott pretty much did the same thing to the next player, except he didn't tackle him. The same thing happened to the player after that.

"Who's the goalie?" Nathan asked as he came over to us. "He's doing a terrible job."

"That's really none of your business, Nate," I said as Coach told Scott if he left the goal again, he'd be running suicide runs.

Then the same thing happened, except this player, who I recognized as Isaac Lahey, was on all fours, like Scott was.

I turned to my sister. "You don't think…"

"That it's Isaac?" she said, nodding. "Yeah, I think I do." Then the whistle shook both boys out of their trance.

Sami, Nathan, and I looked as Sheriff Stilinski and two other officers walked onto the field. This can't be good.

* * *

"His father's dead," Scott told me, Sami, and Stiles, hearing what the sheriff was saying. "They think he was murdered."

"Are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles asked as Sheriff Stilinski ushered Isaac away.

"I'm not sure, why?"

"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours."

"Like, overnight?"

"During the full moon."

"How good are these holding cells at holding people?" I asked.

"People, good. Werewolves, probably not that good."

"Stiles, remember when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill?" Scott asked.

"Yeah."

"He does."

* * *

**Sami's POV**

"Why would Derek choose Isaac?" Scott asked us during chemistry class.

"Peter told me that if the bite doesn't turn you it could kill you," Stiles said. "And maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving."

"Does being a teenager mean your dad can't hold him?" Ryder asked.

"Well, not unless they have solid evidence. Or a witness. Wait." Stiles turned around and whispered to Danny. "Danny. Where's Jackson?"

"In the principal's office talking to your dad," Danny said.

"What? Why?"

"Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac."

"Witness," Scott said.

"We gotta get to the principal's office," Stiles said.

"How?" I asked.

"Everyone please turn to page 73," Mr. Harris said, not even turning to face the class. Then a paper ball hit him in the back of the head. He turned around to us. "Who in the hell did that?"

Scott and Stiles pointed at each other and at me and Ryder while we were doing the same. Then we were sent to the office.

Scott heard through the wall, telling us what Sheriff Stilinski and Jackson were talking about. Apparently, Isaac's father was beating him. Poor guy.

Sheriff Stilinski and another officer came out and Stiles scrambled for a magazine before holding it in front of his face. Sheriff Stilinski saw it, but chose to ignore it.

"Hi, Scott," he said. "Hi, girls." The three of us waved before walking away.

"Boys, young ladies." We looked up and saw Allison's grandfather, Gerard. "Come on in."

* * *

"Scott McCall," Gerard said, looking at Scott's file. "Academically not the most accomplished, but I see you have become quite the star athlete." Then he grabbed Ryder's folder. "Miss Ryder Davis. Perfect grades, a GPA of 5.0, you're even talking a few AP classes." Ryder nodded. Then he moved onto my file. "Samantha Davis. B- average student, no extracurriculars, except for going to the occasional tutoring." Finally, he moved onto Stiles' folder. "Mr. Stilinski. Oh, perfect grades, but little to no extracurriculars." He put down Stiles' folder. "Maybe you should try lacrosse."

"Oh, actually I'm already…" Stiles started to say.

"Hold on. McCall. You're the Scott that was best friends with my granddaughter."

"We were best friends, but now it's more like acquaintances," Scott said, trying hard to let slip that he was still best friends with Allison. "Just acquaintances, not seeing each other very much, or speaking to each other."

"Relax, Scott, you look like you're about to crack a cyanide pill with your teeth."

"Just hard losing a friendship."

"Oh, that's too bad. You seem like a pretty nice kid to me. Now listen, guys. Yes, I am the principal, but I really don't want you to think of me as the enemy."

"Is that so?" Stiles said.

"However, this being my first day, I do need to support my teachers. So unfortunately, someone is going to have to take the fall and stay behind for detention." He looked over at Stiles. Stiles looked up and then looked at the rest of us.

* * *

**NO POV**

Scott, Sami, and Ryder ran from the principal's office to outside, where Isaac was in the back of a squad car, which drove away. Isaac was looking back at them.

"This is just great," Ryder muttered as the three started back to the school, but then Derek pulled up in his car.

"Get in," he said to Scott.

"Are you serious?" Scott said. "You did that. That's your fault."

"I know that. Now get in the car and help me."

"No, I've got a better idea. I'm gonna call a lawyer." Scott walked closer to the car. "Because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up."

"Not when they do a real search of the house."

"What do you mean?" Sami asked as she and Ryder stood next to Scott.

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse. A lot worse."

"Go, Scott," Ryder said. "We'll cover for you and meet up later." Scott nodded and got in. Then Derek drove off.

* * *

"Something's not right, Dad," Sami said to Mr. Davis in the kitchen that night.

"They have Gerard Argent as our new principal," Ryder told him. "If that doesn't smell fishy, then I don't know what does, because, obviously, the Argents had to do something to Principal Thomas."

"I agree with you both," said Mr. Davis. "But there's nothing I could do. The Argents don't listen to my input anymore, especially after what happened with Kate."

"You mean, helping Scott out?" Sami asked.

"That would be it. And also for the fact that I let my daughter date a werewolf might have something to do with it."

"They'll get over it, eventually," Ryder said. "But could you dig up something that could help us? That could help Isaac? Derek turned him, Dad, and now that his dad's been murdered."

"They think Isaac did it," Sami added. "Mr. Lahey beat Isaac up. He's terrified of his dad. There's no way Isaac could do to him."

"I might be able to dig something up for you kids," Mr. Davis said. "But I can't promise you much."

"Thanks, Dad," the girls said. Ryder checked her phone.

"You haven't heard anything from Scott, yet?" Sami asked.

"No," Ryder told her. "I'm a bit worried. I'm gonna head over to the Lahey house and check on him and Derek. If you hear from Stiles and/or Allison, call me."

"Like I'm going to let you drive your car when whatever killed Lahey is still out there," Mr. Davis said.

"Okay, I'll get Aunt Reyna, or, hell, even Nathan to give me a ride." Ryder walked into the living room, hoping no one heard their conversation.

"Hey," Ryder said to Reyna and Nathan. "Can one of you give me a ride to Jackson Whittemore's house? I've gotta tutor him."

"Sure," Nathan said, standing up from his seat on the couch. "I'll give you a ride."

"You will?"

"You bet."

Ryder looked at him suspiciously before grabbing her jacket and went out to the car with him.

As they were driving down the street, Nathan looked at her briefly before saying, "You're not really tutoring Jackson, are you?"

"You caught me," Ryder said. "I'm actually going to hang out with Scott, but Dad didn't want me to."

"Yeah, your werewolf boyfriend."

Ryder snapped her head at him. "How much did you hear?"

"Pretty much from Uncle Tom saying he's letting his daughter date a werewolf."

"It's not what you think…"

"Save it. You don't think I didn't notice Scott sniffing every player this morning?"

"You're not gonna tell anyone, right? Because, there are already hunters and not all of them know about Scott. He's already in serious danger and I can't lose him."

"Fine, whatever. I'm not gonna rat out your little boyfriend."

Ryder rolled her eyes as Nathan pulled up in front of Isaac's house. "Thanks for the ride, Nate."

"Good luck with whatever you're doing." Then he drove away. Ryder sent a quick text to Sami letting her know she was at Isaac's house.

Ryder entered the house and heard voices coming from downstairs.

"This is why he said yes to you," said Scott.

"Everyone wants power," Derek said.

"If we help you, then you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves."

"I can if they're willing."

"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?"

"Yes, and he still asked."

"Then he's an idiot."

"And you're the idiot dating the daughter of a retired hunter and best friends with Argent's daughter." Scott looked at him when he mentioned Allison. "Yeah. I know your little secret. And if I know, how long do you think it's gonna take for them to find out? You saw what happens to an Omega. With me, you will learn how to use all of your senses. With me, you will learn control." Scott's nails grew into claws. "Even on a full moon."

"If I'm with you, I lose my friendship with Allison, and possibly lose Ryder."

"You're gonna lose them both anyway. You know that." Derek started walking away.

"Wait." Derek turned around. "I'm not part of your pack. But I want him out. He's my responsibility too."

"Why? Because he's one of us?"

"Because he's innocent." Then Ryder came down to the basement. Scott looked at her. "What're you doing here?"

"Long story short, I was worried and I came to check on you. And Nathan knows about you being a werewolf, but he says he's not gonna tell anyone."

"How does he know?" Derek asked.

"He was eavesdropping on a conversation Sami and I were having with our dad. So, what next?"

* * *

Stiles had picked up Sami from her house and now they were heading over to the station.

"Hey, did you slow him down?" Stiles asked Allison over the phone.

"_You could say that,"_ Allison said.

"All right, well, Sami and I are headed to the station right now."

"_Where's Scott and Ryder?"_

"Isaac's," Sami said, grabbing the phone from Stiles before giving it back to him.

"_Do they have a plan?"_

"Yeah, but not a very good one," Stiles said. "And unfortunately we don't really have time to come up with anything better." Stiles hung up and peered through the windshield at the full moon.

"Everything's gonna work out, right?" Sami asked, looking at Stiles.

"Hopefully."

"Well, that's comforting." She sighed. "I hope Ryder and Scott are okay."

"They are, trust me."

* * *

Allison opened the basement doo of the Lahey house and started down the stairs. "Scott?"

She saw him on the ground, panting, with Ryder next to him. Allison put the bag containing chains down and kneeled in front of Scott.

She unzipped the bag and started taking out the chains. "Are you sure we have to do this?"

Scott looked at her. His teeth were turning into canines and his eyes turned yellow. "Yes."

"Where?" asked Ryder. Scott looked at the fridge to his left.

Allison and Ryder helped Scott in. Ryder sighed.

"Please," Scott said. "I don't want to hurt either of you."

Before Allison closed the fridge, Ryder took the back of Scott's head and brought her lips to his. Then she kissed his forehead and Allison closed the lid.

* * *

Stiles pulled up in front of the station. He, Sami, and Derek, who they picked up from Isaac's house, looked through the window and saw a female officer, who was on desk duty.

"Okay, now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office," Stiles said. "Problem is getting past the front desk."

"I'll distract her," Derek said. He started getting out, but Stiles stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… You? You're not going in there." Derek looked at Stiles' hand before looking at him. Stiles removed his hand. "I'm taking my hand off."

"I was exonerated."

"You're still a person of interest."

"An innocent person."

"And… You? Yeah, right!"

"Stiles, just let him go," Sami said.

"Okay, fine. What's your plan?"

"To distract her," Derek said.

"How? By punching her in the face."

"By talking to her."

"Okay, all right. Give me a sample. What are you gonna open with?" Derek didn't say anything. "Dead silence. That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?"

"I'm thinking about punching you in the face."

Derek walked ahead of Stiles and Sami.

"Good evening, how can I help you?" the female officer asked as she came out to the desk before looking up from the file in her hand.

"Hi," Derek said.

"Hi." Obviously she found Derek to be very attractive.

"I had a question. Sorry I'm a little… A little thrown. I wasn't really expecting someone…" Sami and Stiles started sneaking passed the desk.

"Like me?"

"Oh, I was gonna say, 'so incredibly beautiful,' but, yeah, I guess that'd be the same thing." Sami and Stiles snuck passed the front desk and into the back of the station.

* * *

Ryder and Allison secured the chains around the fridge.

"It's done," Allison said. "It's locked."

"Go," Scott said from inside.

"Scott, we can't…" Ryder tried to explain.

"Just go!"

As much as it pained Ryder, she and Allison started back upstairs.

* * *

Sami and Stiles entered the office and Stiles went for the lockbox. He opened it. The lockbox was empty. Then keys started clinking in the hallway.

"Oh, no," Stiles said. He grabbed Sami's hand and the two started down the hall.

A guy in an officer's uniform walked out in front of him.

"Whoa," Stiles said. "Just looking…" They looked at the broken arrow that was in the guy's thigh. Then the guy grabbed Stiles around the neck and the three started struggling.

* * *

Allison just closed the door to the basement. She and Ryder backed away from the door. Then Allison's flashlight went out. She hit it a few times, but it wouldn't turn back on.

"That's just great," Ryder muttered quietly. Allison put the flashlight on the counter. Then both girls heard hissing. They slowly looked and saw a lizard-man thing snarling at them. The girls screamed, mostly Allison. "Oh, God!"

* * *

The hunter dragged Stiles and Sami to where the cells were. Stiles pulled the fire alarm on the way in. the guy let them go and they noticed the cell where Isaac was supposed to be was open, the door hanging off its hinges.

Then Isaac, in wolf form, grabbed the hunter and slammed him onto the desk before throwing him against the wall. Sami and Stiles hid behind the desk as Isaac slammed the hunter's head against the wall, knocking him out.

Derek came in, stomping on the syringe the hunter dropped. Isaac went to attack Sami and Stiles, but Derek roared at him, his eyes were red. Isaac shrank away to the wall, curling up into a ball. Then he looked at them, normal.

"How did you do that?" Stiles asked Derek.

"I'm the Alpha."

* * *

Allison and Ryder backed up as the lizard thing hissed. Allison grabbed a kitchen knife while Ryder took out her handy dandy pocketknife. The thing crouched down, like it was about to pounce.

"Come on," Allison said. "Come on!"

That's when Scott, who was in his wolf form, crashed through the basement door and stood in front of the girls. The lizard thing climbed up the wall and onto the ceiling, snarling at them. Then it left, making a crashing sound as it went through the front door.

"What the hell was that?" Ryder asked.

"I don't know," Scott said.

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski turned off the fire alarm and entered the cell area. Stiles and Sami stood in the middle of the room, looking at the knocked out hunter.

Sheriff Stilinski looked at them. Stiles looked back at Isaac's empty cell before looking at the hunter, and then his dad.

Stiles pointed at the unconscious man. "Uh, he did it."

* * *

**So there's chapter two. I hope you liked it. I even decided to add a little Sam/Stiles date in the beginning. That was actually fun to write. So review guys because you inspire and encourage me to continue writing.**


	3. Ice Pick

**Hey guys! Here's chapter three! I hope you like it. I'd also like to thank my reviewers, followers, and readers because you guys encourage me to keep typing my stories and I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, but Nathan, Ryder, Sami, and their families I do own**

* * *

Chapter 3 Ice Pick

**NO POV**

Gym class. To some, it's a nightmare. To others, it's fun. To Ryder, it was fun. Just not today.

Today they were rock climbing. Ryder had this small fear of heights since she was six and fell out of the tree in her backyard.

Ryder was watching Scott and Allison climb; mostly she was looking at Scott's butt, which was definitely a nice view. Then Allison kicked Scott's foot off the rock and he fell until he was hovering over the mat. The class laughed. Then Scott fell onto the mat.

"McCall, I don't know why, but your pain gives me a special kind of joy," Coach said, laughing. "Right?" Then he caught Sami and Stiles kissing. "Stilinski! Davis! Stop shoving your tongues down each other's throats!" The couple pulled away, their cheeks red. "All right, next two. Stilinski, Erica, let's go. The wall." Stiles looked at frizzy haired Erica before heading up to the wall.

Stiles made it up and down in no time. Erica, on the other hand, struggled. She didn't make if very far off the ground. She started hyperventilating.

She said, "Help, please…" Everyone surrounded the wall.

"Erica," Coach said. "Dizzy? Is it vertigo?"

"Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear," Lydia said. "She's just freaking out."

"Erica."

"I'm fine," she said.

"Coach, maybe it's not safe," Sami said. "You know she's epileptic."

"Why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff?" Coach said, obviously not knowing about Erica's condition. "Erica, you're fine. Just kick off from the wall. There's a mat to catch you. Come on."

Ryder huffed before climbing the wall, without a harness, and also forgetting her fear of heights. "Erica, look at me." Erica looked at her. "It's okay, right? Just keep breathing. In and out. In and out. I know you can kick off the wall and make it down safely. Just trust me, okay? You trust me, right?" Erica nodded slightly before kicking off the wall and landing on the mat. Ryder climbed down and stood next to Sami and Allison.

"See, you're fine," Coach said to Erica. "You're on the ground. You're all right. Let's go. Shake it off. You're fine." As Erica passed through the crowd, people were snickering at her.

"Just shut up, you sick pathetic people!" Nathan said. "I hope karma bites you in your no good pathetic asses!" Then he stormed off into the boys' locker room. Sami, having already climbed the wall, went to check on Erica.

"All right, Davis—" Coach said.

"Which Davis, Coach?" Ryder asked.

"Ryder. Ryder Davis and Matt, you're up."

Ryder put on the harness as did Matt. Then she took a deep breath and started climbing. Sure she went up to help Erica, but she wasn't thinking about her fear. Now she was.

"You know, that was a pretty nice thing to do, helping Erica," Matt said as we were climbing.

"Well, I knew someone who was epileptic," Ryder said sadly.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really." Ryder reached the top and kicked off the wall, landing on the mat.

* * *

**Ryder's POV**

"That had to be the hardest thing I've ever had to do," I told Allison and Sami.

"How?" Allison asked.

"Well, I have this fear of heights. I fell out of the tree in our backyard and got a scar from it. You can guess the rest."

"Ah."

Sami and I quickly checked ourselves before heading over to the boys' locker room. We heard the coach whistle as we entered.

"Listen up," he said. "Anybody sees Isaac Lahey, you immediately tell the principal, get a teacher, or you call me. Except for you, Greenberg. Don't call me for anything. I'm not kidding. Don't call me. You shouldn't even have my number.

"Davis, what are you two doing in here?" Coach asked when he spotted me and Sami.

"Coach, we told you when we first came in here ever," I said. "My sister and I got surgery and now we have male parts."

"So, technically, we have a pe…" Sami started.

"Uh, right, carry on," Coach said before retreating back to his office.

"Isaac?" Scott asked Stiles.

"It's Derek's problem now," Stiles said. We stood by Scott's locker. "What do you mean tonight's not a good idea?"

"I don't know," Scott said, opening his locker as Stiles took off his shirt. "That thing we saw last night, Isaac missing, Allison's grandfather. All this stuff happening with Derek just doesn't feel right." He closed his locker.

"No, you're not backing out. Do you want to know why? Because Allison's one of your best friends, and because you and Ryder are obviously having a good time together. And you know who else wants to have a good time? Stiles! Stiles wants to have a good time, especially with his amazing girlfriend. Many, many times. Several times in a row. In several different positions with said girlfriend. Are you even listening with me?" They looked down at Scott's hand. It was shaking. "What is that?"

"I don't know." We followed Scott to the gym, where Erica was on the wall. Scott caught her as she fell off of the wall. He put on her on the floor as she was having one of her seizures.

"But her on her side," Sami, Nathan, and I said. "Put her on her side." We rolled Erica onto her side.

"How'd you know?" Allison asked Scott.

"I just felt it," he said.

* * *

**Sami's POV**

"I'm worried about Erica," I told Ryder while Stiles went to get the keys to the ice rink from Boyd.

"Me too," she said.

"How did you know what to do?" Scott asked us.

"Well…" Ryder started. "Nathan's little brother, Austin, was epileptic. I can still remember going over to their house and him having a seizure. It was probably one of the only times Nathan was ever serious about anything."

"Then, one day, while Nathan and Austin were at school," I continued. "Austin was having a seizure. They couldn't get Nathan over to the class fast enough. Austin ended up choking on his tongue. No one knew what to do."

"Nathan blames himself for not being there for Austin when he was needed the most."

"So I guess that's why he was pretty pissed off when people were laughing at Erica after she came down," Scott said. Ryder and I nodded as Stiles came over.

"Got 'em," he said, putting the keys on the table. "Pick you up right after work tonight and we'll meet at the rink, cool?"

We noticed Scott looking at something, so Stiles and I turned around while Ryder followed his gaze.

Erica came in, only she didn't look like the Erica I knew. She was wearing a short skirt, low cut top, leather jacket, cheetah print heels, make up, and her hair wasn't frizzy, but fell in nice curls. She stopped by some guy and took a bite of his apple.

"What the holy hell is that?" Lydia asked.

"It's Erica," Scott said. Then Erica walked out of the cafeteria.

Stiles, Scott, Ryder, and I got up from the table and went after her. We made it outside as Erica got inside a black car. Derek's black car. He flashed us a smile before taking off.

"This is not good," I said.

* * *

Stiles picked Ryder, Nathan (who, I guess, was part of our group now), and I up from home and we went to get Scott. Then we went over to the ice rink. Allison and Lydia met us there.

Stiles unlocked the doors and turned on the lights. We went inside.

"Could it be any colder in here?" Lydia asked as she, Stiles, and I were lacing up our skates. She tugged the sleeves of her jacket down.

"Here," Stiles said, getting out an orange shirt.

"I'm wearing blue. Orange and blue, not a good combination."

"But it's the colors of the Mets." Lydia gave him a look. He started to put it away, but I took it and put it on. He smiled and went through his bag, getting out a Reese's package. He showed it to Lydia, who shrugged and took it. I chuckled.

"I'm gonna start skating and make sure Nathan isn't doing anything stupid," I told Stiles. "Try not to talk so long."

He smiled. "I won't. Try not to kill your cousin."

"No promises." He laughed before I gave him a kiss and headed down to the rink.

* * *

**NO POV**

"Since you've never skated before, which is really weird considering I'm your best friend and girlfriend, maybe I should give you a few pointers?" Ryder asked Scott, who smiled. They stopped at the gate.

"Ryder," he said. "Not that this is to you or anything, but remember the werewolf thing? Super speed, strength and reflexes."

"So a little ice skating should be no problem for you."

"Yeah." He stepped onto the ice. "See? It's no problem." He tried going forward, which failed with him face first onto the ice. "Maybe…" Ryder stifled a laugh.

* * *

Stiles and Nathan watched as Lydia skated. She looked like a natural. She skated over to the two.

"Well?" she asked. "Come on." She grabbed Nathan's hand and the two skated off.

"How did she do that?" Stiles asked.

"It takes practice and natural talent," Sami said, skating up next to him. "But mostly practice." she grabbed his hand and they started skating passed Scott, Ryder, and Allison, who was helping Ryder get Scott on his feet.

"Okay, you got it," Allison said as she and Ryder skated backwards and Scott skated forwards. "You got it. You got it." Then Scott fell on his face again.

Eventually, Scott was skating a bit. He skated into the wall, but he was skating.

"You looked like you hit your head that time," Ryder said. Allison had skated off on her own once Scott kind of got the hang of skating.

"What's that, Coach?" Scott asked, obviously hitting his head.

"Definitely hit your head."

* * *

Sami laughed as she skated around. Stiles thought it'd be funny to chase her around.

"Stiles!" she squealed when he grabbed her around the waist and twirled them around. Stiles got unsteady and ended up making them both fall on the ice. Sami somehow ended up underneath Stiles.

"Sorry," he said, laughing. Sami joined him. Then they realized what position they were in. "You know, I think I like this position." He lowered his head to where their lips were barely millimeters apart.

"Of course you would." Their lips just touched when Lydia let out a high pitched scream.

Ryder and Scott stood not far from the rink. They saw Lydia on her knees, screaming. Nathan and Allison were trying to calm her down as Stiles and Sami skated over to them.

Stiles, Sami, Allison, and Nathan looked over at Ryder and Scott with confusion and worry in their eyes.

* * *

"You know, except for Lydia's screaming, I had a good time tonight," Sami said as Stiles pulled into the drive of the Davis house. Nathan and Ryder got out, having already drop Scott off at his house. They thanked Stiles for the ride and went inside.

"Me too," Stiles said. "You know, I believe you owe me a kiss."

Sami smirked. "How so?"

"We were about to kiss when Lydia started screaming."

"Our lips touched when Lydia started screaming. Doesn't that count?"

"Nope."

"Then I guess I really do owe you a kiss."

Stiles smirked before closing the space between their lips. Sami's arms wrapped around his neck. His arms snaked around her waist, his hands running up and down her back. Sami let out a moan as their tongues fought for dominance.

Their little make out session was interrupted by a knock on the passenger side window. The two pulled away and looked to see Mr. Davis with an odd calm expression on his face.

"What scares me the most is that he's not yelling," Sami said.

"That's worrying me too."

Sami smiled softly at him. "Night, Stiles."

"Night, Sami." He pecked her lips before she got out and went inside with her dad.

* * *

The next day at school, Ryder saw Erica with her arms around Scott. She knew Erica came at Scott. He wouldn't do that to her. But it still hurt and of course it made her jealous.

So at lunch, Ryder tried hard not to look at Scott. That didn't work very well.

"I know how it looked, but she came up to me," he said.

"I know, Scott," Ryder said. "And I'm not jealous."

"You're not?"

Allison, who saw what Ryder saw from the other end of the hallway, sat next to Ryder. Something dawned onto Allison. "She's with Derek now, isn't she? Like Isaac." Scott didn't say anything. "You can't get caught in the middle of this. Don't you feel what's happening? My grandfather coming here, Derek turning Erica and Isaac, it's…" She cleared her throat. "It's like battle lines are being drawn."

"I know," Scott said.

"There's always crossfire."

"What am I supposed to do? I can't just stand by. I can't pretend to be normal."

"I don't want you to be normal. I want you to be alive." Then she got up and walked away from the table.

"No one's asking you to be normal, Scott," Ryder said. "But I want you to be careful."

Then Stiles came up next to Scott and said, "Scott." He pointed at a table. "Do you see that?" Sami stood behind Stiles.

Scott looked and saw that the table was empty. "What, it's an empty table."

"Yeah, but whose empty table?"

Then it hit Scott. "Boyd."

* * *

"Ryder and I are gonna go to the ice rink and see if he's there," Scott told Stiles, Ryder, and Sami as they walked through the hall. "And if he's not at home, you call me, go it?" They stopped walking and Scott noticed the looks on their faces. "What?"

"Maybe we should let him," Stiles said. "Boyd, you know, man? You said Derek's giving them a choice, right?"

"We can't."

"You gotta admit, Erica looks pretty good." Sami smacked him in the arm. "You know, the word 'sensational' comes to mind." This time, she smacked him in the back of the head. "I deserved that."

"How good do you think she's gonna look with a wolfsbane bullet in her head?" Scott asked.

"All right, all I'm saying is maybe this one isn't totally your responsibility."

"They all are. And you know this thing's gonna get out of control. That makes me responsible."

"All right, I'm with you."

"Then I guess that makes us with you, too," Sami said, gesturing to her and Ryder, who nodded in agreement.

"And I also got to say this newfound heroism is making me attracted to you."

"Shut up," Scott said.

"No, seriously. Do you want to just try making out for a sec?" Scott pushed him forward. "Just to see how it feels."

"Stiles, you know I'm not gonna share Scott, so why bother?" Ryder asked with a smile.

"I was just wondering…"

"And how would your girlfriend feel if she knew you were kissing guys?" Sami asked.

"You'd probably think I was just using you, which is so not true."

"Good, because I don't think you really want my dad to shoot you."

* * *

Stiles quickly pulled his jeep to curb and he and Sami got out and hurried to the front door of Boyd's house.

"Hey, Boyd?" Stiles said, knocking on the door. Sami checked the window, but she didn't see anyone. "Hey, Boyd? It's Stiles and Sami." They quickly turned around and saw Erica. "Oh… Wow."

She chuckled. "What are you doing here, Stiles?" She completely ignored Sami, who knew about Erica's crush on Stiles.

"Uh… Nothing, I was just looking for…"

"Boyd?"

"Yeah. Yes. Boyd."

"You know what you're doing right now that's kind of funny?" Stiles shook his head. "You're only looking in my eyes."

"That's funny?"

"Well, yeah. Because it's that kind of look where you're trying not to look anywhere other than my eyes, but you want to, don't you? You want a nice, long, hard look." She got closer to Stiles, who shook his head.

"Not really. No, considering I have a girlfriend, who's standing right here."

"Oh. So it's just my eyes?"

"Yes. You have beautiful eyes." Sami put on this unreadable expression.

"I have beautiful everything."

"And a newfound self-confidence. Congratulations, Erica. We should get going." Stiles grabbed Sami's hand and made to leave, but Erica put her hand to his chest to stop him.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Why not?"

Erica held up something from Stiles' jeep. "You're having car trouble." Then she hit both Stiles and Sami in the face with it.

* * *

Ryder and Scott made it to the ice rink. Boyd was driving the Zamboni on the ice.

"Boyd," Scott said. "We just want to talk." Boyd continued driving. "Hey, come on, Boyd, please." They walked closer to the Zamboni. "Did Derek tell you everything? And I don't just mean going out of control on the full moons. I mean everything."

Boyd turned the Zamboni off. "He told me about the hunters."

"And that's not enough for you to say no?" Ryder asked.

"Whatever you want, there's other ways to get it," Scott said when Boyd didn't answer Ryder's question.

"I just want to not eat lunch alone every day," Boyd said.

"If you're looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek."

"That really hurt, Scott." Scott and Ryder turned around and saw Derek with Isaac and Erica next to him. Scott stood protectively in front of Ryder. "I mean, if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus. Erica, how's life been for you since we met?"

"Hmm," she said. "In a word… Transformative." She growled at Scott and Ryder, showing off her fangs. Scott and Ryder kept straight faces. Ryder, though, was fuming on the inside because of what Erica pulled earlier today with Scott.

"Isaac?"

"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that, I'm great," the tall curly-haired boy said with a smirk before giving a wink to Ryder, who had a very small crush on him back in grade school. Scott wasn't pleased about that.

"Okay, hold on," Scott said. "This isn't exactly a fair fight."

"Then go home, Scott," Derek said. "Take your girlfriend and go home." Scott didn't move from his place. Derek nodded at Erica and Isaac, who moved forward.

Scott wolfed out, crouched down on the ice while Ryder pulled out a couple of throwing knives her dad taught her how to use. "I meant fair for them." Scott growled before Isaac attacked first. Scott threw him against the other side of the rink.

Ryder threw a knife at Erica, who Scott managed to throw against the Zamboni. Scott faced Isaac, who had gotten up and walked over to him. Erica managed to get up and shoved Scott at Isaac, who shoved him against the Zamboni and across the ice.

Erica, who Scott shoved off of him, slashed Ryder's arm, her throwing arm. Then Erica threw her against the Zamboni and across the ice, landing on her bad arm. A blazing, hot pain coursed throughout her arm, but Ryder didn't scream.

She managed to see Scott get up and get Isaac to the ground. Erica jumped onto Scott's back, but he slammed her into the Zamboni, causing her to let go. Scott managed to get Isaac down, and then Erica.

"Don't you get it?" he asked the two. "He's not doing this for you. He's just adding to his own power, okay? It's all about him. He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift, when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!" He slid Isaac and Erica, who were both unconscious, to Derek's feet.

"It's true," Derek said. "It is about power." Derek walked over to Scott, wolfing out.

Then Derek head butted Scott, slashed his abdomen, and then punched him in the face a few times. Scott managed to elbow Derek in the face, but that didn't stop Derek from punching Scott again. Derek had Scott on his back on the ice. Derek put his foot on Scott's neck.

Ryder could hear the bones starting to crunch under the weight of Derek's boot. Scott could barely breathe with Derek pushing more weight on Scott's neck.

"Scott!" Ryder yelled, struggling to get up. She knew perfectly well Derek could kill her, but Scott was in trouble and she'd do anything to help him. Finally, Derek took his foot off of Scott's neck. Scott was groaning in pain as Boyd got off of the Zamboni. Ryder managed her way over to her boyfriend.

"Don't," Scott told Boyd. "You don't want to be like them."

"You're right," Boyd said. He lifted his shirt and jacket, showing them the bite mark. "I want to be like you."

Then Boyd turned away, walking off with Derek and, the now conscious, Isaac and Erica.

* * *

When Sami and Stiles came to, they lifted the lid to the dumpster Erica had put them in.

"Bitch," Stiles said.

"Are you talking about Erica, or the headache you probably have?" Sami asked, holding her head.

"Both, but mostly Erica." Stiles got out of the dumpster and then grabbed Sami's hands, pulling her out and holding her bridal style. "You okay?" Stiles saw how Sami was holding her head in her hand.

"I don't know. Erica might've hit me harder in the head."

"Even more of a reason she's a bitch."

Sami smiled as Stiles put his arm around her waist, keeping her upright in case she got dizzy and unbalanced. Then they walked on to get some help.

* * *

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked his wound on his abdomen.

"Because it's from an Alpha," Deaton said, circling around the table where a dead man was.

"Oh," Ryder said, coming up behind Scott, holding her wounded arm.

Deaton looked at Scott. "I think maybe we better have that talk now."

* * *

**So there's the latest chapter! Please continue reviewing guys, because I really like what you have to say. **


End file.
